


Hey There, Sexy Sailor

by Varanya



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Door Frame Sex, Humor, Lust Driven, M/M, Sailor Outfit, Sexy Outfit, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt, horn dog!Piers, ravished!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanya/pseuds/Varanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to wear a horribly exposing sailor getup due to a lost bet, Chris becomes the laughing stock of the base and tries to spend most of the day in his office. Upon arriving home after hours, he realizes he'd forgotten that Piers normally gets back around the same time. Chris struggles to hide, but in the end gets caught. Only, the reaction wasn't one he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Sexy Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon back on tumblr. P:

Chris should have known better the moment he agreed to the bet. The boys in Alpha were prone to never playing fair, and once they had plans on what to have their Captain do if they won, there was no way they could risk losing. But, Chris wasn't like that, though he did let himself fall for the little trick. It was too late to go back and he'd already accepted the bet as it were, so he was left to suck it up and endure.

Alpha on the other hand, was having a field day.

Chris couldn't even begin to count all the seamen jokes, and those hadn't been the worst of it. They turned him into a laughing stock. He tried to keep himself locked away in his office while he scrambled to finish his work, all in hopes of going home and putting the day behind him. Unfortunately, even that wouldn't work because he knew he'd never live any of it down. Any time he had no choice but to leave the office, he tried to sneak his way around and avoid detection. Of course, anyone who knew Chris Redfield also knew that stealth wasn't exactly something the oversized muscle daddy was good at doing. He'd get caught more than not, in which case he'd rush the rest of the way to where he needed to go, head tilted forward to try hiding what little parts of his face he could from view, though his body was a dead give away and not something that could be easily concealed.

In the end run, he was just happy that they didn't have to run drills that day.

Finally, after so many overly elongated hours, the Captain was able to get the hell out of the base and leave his laughing soldiers pointing at his retreating back as he scampered out the front doors into his car.

But even the drive was awkward, as every street light had another vehicle pulling up next to him where more often than not the people inside would burst into their own fits of giggles. One particularly feminine male had even blown him a winking kiss.

He'd sped through the red light on that one.

The moment he pulled into the driveway he was leaping out of the car, practically in full sprint. Rather, as fast as he could run given that every lift of the leg had his pants straining against his ass cheeks threatening to tear. The last thing he needed was for any neighbors to see him that way, it was bad enough wearing it at work where people he talked to often would have a lasting memory of it.

Luckily that day, Piers had his own schedule of things to run at the base. Chris couldn't be happier about that, it kept the younger man from bumping into him all throughout their time there. But what he'd forgotten until he heard a second vehicle pull up in the driveway, was that they still got home around the same time.

No, _no_. He was _so close_!

Chris hurried the rest of the way inside, hoping with all of his might that the ace hadn't already seen him as he took off through the living area. The door was already reopening before he was halfway across the room to the hallway. Damn, the sniper was fast. Chris actually went so far as to dive into the nearby closet when he realized he'd be unable to make it the rest of the way to the hall in time. The sound of soft footsteps told him he'd made the right choice.

"Captain?"

Chris couldn't answer, not while he was still wearing... _That_ horrid thing. He didn't want Piers to think less of him for it like everyone else. He wasn't sure he could face that.

The footsteps receded into a separate room, and Chris chanced a look by peeking out of the closet door, subconsciously working his lips around the edge of the pipe that he'd kept stuffed into the corner of his mouth.

Good, no sign of Piers in sight.

The Captain stumbled outside of the door, accidentally making a bit more noise than he'd intended, before he quick-walked the rest of the way across the living room and turned down the hallway.

Almost there.

"Captain," No, that voice was coming closer! Chris was at the doorway to his room just as the foot falls rounded the corner...

"What are you-" The sentence was cut short the moment everything sunk in. Chris sighed, dipping his head forward to resign himself to his fate as he turned around to meet the younger man, preparing for a series of uncontrolled laughter. Piers would _at least_ refrain from spewing any insulting statements that would wound his pride, but given his predicament he still expected to be made fun of.

But the sound never came, only more footsteps; slow, cautious ones, as if Piers was approaching some sort of startled animal that had the risk of running away in the slightest sign of any danger. Chris raised his head, almost hesitantly, not sure he wanted to see the expression from the sniper as he came to a halt in front of him. Yet the moment his eyes, still hidden behind the aviators, skimmed over the younger man's features; he realized he wasn't laughing. There was something different there that Chris hadn't seen in any of the reactions from others before; possibly a tension along the jawline and a sparkle of something glimmering in those hazel eyes.

Chris tried to stammer out an explanation, "I-it was part of a bet with Andy and Carl, I was just on my way to-"

"You've had this on all day?" The sound of the voice alone was what had cut the Captain's own words off. It was deeper, yet also much lower in volume. There was a slight hitch to it as well; he was restraining himself.

Chris frowned. From what?

A hand was at his chest, suddenly pushing him against the door frame where it dug into his back all in an instant, pipe dropping from the edge of his lips to the floor with a clatter as the ace was up against him, eyes dipping over the spans of the tight outfit, too small for a man his size to ever wear on a normal basis.

Piers swallowed, nostrils flaring, "You've been... _Hiding_ from me, just because of this?" There - a crack in his tone. Not angry, not amused. The sound was lust driven.

Chris actually felt himself shudder. He opened his mouth in search for a reply, body growing hot when a slight hue of red washed over his skin. But no words came out - what could he say?

The sniper felt something flutter warmly inside the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't get enough of the sight set before him. "Chris, I..." His words died off, the ace suddenly much less focused on talking as his restraint began to crumble. It was too much, too perfect. He dived in, full lips crushing against those of his Captain's.

Chris stiffened at the treatment, surprised as he felt fingers roam over the folds of clothing, seeking out just how tightly the fabric strained with every curve over the valley of his muscles. There was a stir in his pants at the feeling, at the pressure over him that kept him tight to the wall, and suddenly the garments felt even smaller under the strain. One of the hands slid down to the bulge, grabbing it; groping it. The Captain groaned at the unexpected but not unpleasant reaction as his lower lip was sucked into the depths of his lover's hungry mouth. The grip over his covered groin tightened, "You have no _idea_ ," Piers began to purr, momentarily deepening the kiss as he sucked at his Captain's tongue before continuing, "How I feel about seeing you like _this_."

Chris sighed softly, eyes closing behind the dark shades as the hand slipped away only to be replaced by an equally hard bulge that rubbed against his own, a showing of proof to let the Captain know just how much of an effect his current wear had over the ace.

A hand was at his buckle, desperate. _Needy_. Chris didn't fight it as the shorts were undone and lowered to his ankles. Piers tugged at one of the muscled legs and raised it, pulling it free from the crumpled shorts where the fabric was left to sit around the other foot, forgotten now that it didn't block the way. The sniper's actions were rushed, _wanting_ , as though he was some sort of animal in heat ready to pounce and plow. It wouldn't be too far off from the truth after seeing his Captain dressed in such a way. He could hardly contain himself from giving up on preparation to dive right in, but the last thing that he wanted was to hurt Chris. No, Piers wanted him to enjoy it as much as he was going to.

The sniper raised his fingers, sucking away to slicken them up. Hazel eyes never left the figure he held pinned to the wall, irises greedily consumed every inch of the sight as his tongue wet over the span of his digits. It was driving him crazy seeing the older man in such a way, outside of his usual BDUs or casual wear into something so tight that it didn't even fit properly over every crevice of his muscular body, nearly tearing as it stretched across the span of powerful contours. His fingers retracted from his mouth with a pop to brush behind the dangling scrotum in search for the puckered entry way where they slipped in, immediately rotating against the walls to loosen them.

Chris bit down on his lower lip, his head in a daze while trying to register everything going on. The last thing he expected was to be pounced on by Piers, but the reaction from the younger man was certainly better than the one he originally thought he'd get. He wove his arms over the sniper's shoulders and held on tight as those fingers moved inside, scissoring him in preparation for what was to come. The costume had Piers in a heavy state of arousal, whereas seeing the ace that way was what excited Chris, cock thickened with anticipation as those digits lathered his entrance for penetration.

Piers was already a deep red shade, struggling under the weight of his own desires for more. "That's good enough, Piers. Just do it," The words from his Captain were all it took, and those fingers soon slipped free to undo his own belt and pull his cock out of its confines. A hand placed itself under a meaty thigh once again, pulling it up for easier access. He didn't turn Chris around, no - he wanted to see him from the front in that outfit, to watch the expression over masculine features as pleasure rippled through him. He aligned his tip with the hole now slick with a coating of saliva and pushed himself in, groaning at the warmth that bit down over his throbbing length.

Chris was right there with him, inhaling a vast amount of air into his lungs as he was fully skewered onto the cock prodding him. His head returned to its place back against the door frame, mouth agape with pearly whites clenching at the thickness inside that pressurized against tender walls. He felt a pulse as the length expanded into fullness, only for the shaft to pull out far enough so only the head was submerged in twitching muscle. Piers didn't hesitate for long before he was pushing back in, length entirely sinking itself into the heated depths that coiled around it, driving him on. He was already panting with each thrust forward, wanting more; wanting _Chris_.

The Captain was arched against Piers with arms that tightened around his neck, pulling the ace closer where the younger of the two delved in for a kiss. Muffled moans resounded, reverberating over the span of one another's lips to be drowned out by the noise of pumping flesh as Piers pounded in deep, every plunge inward grazed over the wonderful bundle of nerves that drove Chris insane.

Ass muscles clenched tight, swallowing the invading shaft each time it pushed forward, only to relax upon it retracting. It was a reoccurring motion that had Piers quickening the pace, striving for more as his skin heated up and left that lean body feeling as though he was on fire. "I can't, mmh," The ace started to whisper between the parting of their lips, "Get enough of you like this."

There was a pleasurable tingle that coursed down the curve of the Captain's spine at the heavy tone that spoke through repetitive pants, laced thickly with lust. He'd never seen Piers this way before, and he loved it. The man was normally so sure, so confident and careful. To see him act without control in such a way was a turn on. A particularly hard thrust tugged loose a moan from his throat, and he tried with some difficulty at the given angle to grind against the girth pillaging his depths, walls enclosing themselves tight over the length. The actions had Piers howling in pleasure, growing ever closer to reaching the peak he so desperately needed.

The ace felt his heartbeat pulsing in a quickened rhythm, flushing blood that felt like liquid fire through his veins. His cock started to twitch, hovering at the end as he thrusted forward into the ass that hugged his shaft tight. A few more movements had him at his climax, testicles tightening inward as shots of cum emptied from his tip to fill the deliciously dark channel swallowing him.

Chris grunted as he felt the liquid pour itself into his depths, the heated juices filling his insides had him dangling on a thread, so close to following. Piers rode out the ending waves of orgasm with several more thrusts, moving his hand to wrap around the unattended cock of his lover that ached with beads of precum drizzling from the tip. He pumped the shaft, eliciting throaty moans from his muscle bound partner as the friction threw him over the edge. The cock head spewed ropes of white that landed over the span of his stomach that wasn't covered by the too small shirt, several drops splashed higher to actually land on the fabric. Piers was breathing heavy against him, trying to regain some semblance of control over his own body.

"Piers... That was-"

" _Yeah_ ," The sniper inhaled, slipping his length out from the thoroughly fucked hole. "Don't throw this outfit away. I want to see you in it again," He stated breathlessly, fingers clutching at the fabric.

All the laughs, all the jokes; everything Chris had endured throughout the day were brushed to the back of his mind, unimportant compared to this. Piers alone made up for every insult, every comment that had the Captain's pride cracking.

If he'd get the same reaction for wearing it more often, he'd be damned if he didn't do it. Chris might even have to go so far as to thank Alpha.

In fact, the next day when he showed up in the same clothes with Piers at his side, the entire base was utterly surprised. With no bet forcing him to do it, the pointing fingers and laughing faces turned confused at the suddenly renewed confidence from the older man. Chris did however, still spend most of his time locked away inside his office. But this time the reason for that was Piers.

After that, the confusion from everyone else fell into gossip about the reoccurring noises that came from the office.


End file.
